You Are BUSTED
Rate please. 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars You Are BUSTED is the first episode of Phineas and Ferb 2. Plot Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard. They already had a machine built. The Quirky Worky Song played as the goofy-looking machine squeezed in and out, and robot arms handled things inside. At one end, DVDs came out. At the other, Phineas was loading in old VHS tapes. Ferb was putting the DVDs in cases. Finally, the last DVD came out. Candace was watching. (Phineas): Well, Ferb, we've done it. All Dad's old VHS home movies of us are now on DVDs. (Candace): Why did Dad let you do this? (Phineas): He didn't. We were supposed to go somewhere and get these tapes made into DVDs, but this is quicker and more fun. Lawrence was inside reading the newspaper. Phineas and Ferb came in. (Phineas): Here you go, Dad! (Lawrence): It was that quick? (Phineas): Yep. Meanwhile... Dooby dabby doo bah! Dooby dabby doo bah! (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a big unknown plot. We need you to find out what it is, and put a stop to it! Good luck, Agent P! Dooby dabby doo bah! Dooby dabby duh! ... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry entered, but a large robot snuck up behind him. It was Norm, but his colors were darker. He also had red eyes and an evil face. He grabbed Perry. (Doof, walking in): Ah, Perry the Platypus. I see you've met Nega-Norm, my new-and-improved version of Norm. (Nega-Norm): My name is Nega-Norm. (Doof): I know. Anywho, I have discovered your owners' antics. A giant screen lowered, and Phineas and Ferb's heads appeared on it. (Doof): I also know how your other owner has tried to bust them. The screen changed to show Candace as he said that. (Doof): I plan to team up with her and bust those boys. We will become superstars! Then I will betray your other owner, and work my way to the mayor of the ENTIRE TRI-STATE AREA! (Nega-Norm): Shall I dispose of Perry? (Doof): Go ahead. He threw him down the garbage shute and into a large dumpster that he couldn't climb out of. Back upstairs... (Doof): Activate giant mode. Nega-Norm jumped down. When he hit the ground, he grew into a giant robot the size of Doof's building. Doof climbed in. In the dumpster, Perry found an old jetpack. He launched himself up and into Nega-Norm with it. (Doof): *''gasp!* Perry the Platypus? I guess I shouldn't have thrown away that perfectly working jetpack. (Perry): Growly noise thingy. Perry and Doof fought. At the ground, a bunch of reporters were filming it. While Phineas and Ferb were watching the movies, the TV suddenly switched to the news. (Announcer): Breaking news! A giant robot is rampaging through Downtown Danville! Phineas and Ferb saw a close up of Doof and Perry fighting in the window! (Lawrence): Funny. If I didn't know any better I'd say that was Perry there! But Perry doesn't have a hat. Suddenly, Doof knocked Perry's hat off! It fell into a fountain and got soaked. (All): Perry! (Phineas): Perry's a... secret agent? (Ferb): Who knew? (Phineas): Ferb, let's go! (Lawrence): What are you going to do? (Candace): Follow us! He did. They went to the tree, and it opened up to a shute. They slid down, but Candace went away. She got on her bike and rode down the street. In the lair below, Phineas and Ferb got into their Beak suit. (Lawrence): What is all this? (Phineas): We'll explain later. They few off to Doof Evil Inc. Meanwhile, Candace rode to the store, where Linda was. (Candace): Mom! Mom! Just come! She pulled Linda out of the store and toward Nega-Norm. Phineas and Ferb were there fighting Doof. (Doof): Who are you? The suit opened, and Phineas and Ferb walked out. (Phineas): We're Perry's owners, and we're here to stop you! (Doof): Not gonna happen! He picked up a random object and was about to throw it at the boys, when Perry punched Doof from behind! He was knocked into the Beak suit, which fell backwards... ''right into the self-destruct button! Then Perry pushed Phineas and Ferb out a window. (Phineas): AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Perry grabbed the boys and shot a grappling hook at the Beak suit, which fell out. He pulled himself up to it and tossed the boys in. He rode on top as the boys flew out! (Doof): Curse you, Phineas, Ferb and Perry! Nega-Norm then started falling apart. Metal panels fell out, revealing a complex system of wires and gears inside. Suddenly, the body collapsed, and the head fell down. When it hit the ground, it blew up! (Phineas): That's that! They then saw Linda and Candace staring up at them, and decided to go down and say hi. They did, but it didn't go as planned. (Phineas): You'll never guess what we just...! (Linda): Not now! You are so busted! (Phineas): We’re sorry. At home, Phineas and Ferb explained it all: how they always build stuff, and how Perry's a secret agent. Linda and Lawrence actually decided to put the story in the local newspaper, Danville Monthly. Phineas and Ferb then became superstars, and people from all over the state came to see what they did, or watched it on TV. I'd say "And they all lived happily ever after," but that diminishes the coolness of the episodes to come. So, it's... THE END. ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: NSFFB Movie Series Finale Thingy! Succeeded by: The First Strike.'' Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Phineas and Ferb 2 Category:---****--- Roads Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes